Long Live
by AppleR3
Summary: As her eyes adjust to the darkness, she knows that he is no elf. She watches in slow motion as his eyes drag from the crackling flames and up until they meet hers, and his lips lift up into a cocky smirk. "Like what you see, Sa-ku-ra?" Elf / LOTR AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

…

The forest is dark and foreboding, but there is peace in its sullen ambiance. His eyes flicker over the thick, dark trunks of the trees that rise steadily into the sky, braches interlocking like giant arms linked together, protecting their home. The trees are densely packed together, the silver shine of the moonlight only a slow trickle between its branches.

He presses his palm against a rough tree bark and breathes in the scent of the forest. The musty scent of leaves after rainfall. The warm soil packed against the earth by scurrying animals. The scent of things in different stages of blooming and growth. A heavy weight fills his chest. This forest smells too much like home. He curls his palm into a fist and he grits his teeth. He _will_ avenge their home. A gentle hand on his shoulder breaks him out of his thoughts.

"Neji?"

He looks into her vibrant emerald eyes that seem to glisten under the moonlight, and nods. Behind her, his cousin is already setting up camp. Neji follows her retreating back and together they help his cousin set up camp, and soon enough, the three of them are seated around the fire he's made, watching as the flames crackle and lick at the logs, it's emanating heat penetrating the cold, frigid air.

"This is a lifesaver. Thank you, Neji." White pearly eyes look at his charge, watching as she scoots closer to the flames, hands stretched out for defrosting. "It's freezing!" In the flickering ambers of the fire, her pink hair is dyed a bright orange, and her sparkling emerald eyes take an almost golden shine.

Despite the fact that Neji is of similar mind, he says nothing.

"I'm so glad we have each other." His cousin scoots close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Neji feels his heart twist as he thinks of who else he wished was here. Beautiful hazel eyes and a shy smile flash in his mind's eye, and he shuts his eyes.

 _Tenten._

As if sensing his hurt, Hinata lifts her head to look up at him. "I'm sorry, Neji-nii. I didn't mean to –"

"It's fine, Hinata." There is no point in thinking of what-could-have-beens. Neji has learnt that no amount of praying and silent hoping will bring her back, or turn all of _this_ into a terrible nightmare, and he has made his peace with it. His vengeance, however, will come when he crushes that bastard's windpipe with his own bare hands. He clenches his fists and turns his attention back to their charge.

The journey ahead of them will not be an easy one, he has known this since they made their escape in the middle of the night as their home and everyone they loved burned to the ground two months ago, but he will protect her with his life. He knows that Hinata will too. Sakura is nothing like the Elders say she should be. _Said,_ he corrects himself. She is nothing like the dainty, soft-spoken heir to the throne she is made to portray herself as. With them, she has always been outspoken. She is smart, funny, caring, and so, so kind. He smirks. And Kami knows she doesn't need their protection. She is excellent with a dagger and even better with a bow and arrow, exactly like an elf should be.

"We should get some rest. Neji, do you mind taking first watch?" When Sakura speaks, her voice is soft, like liquid honey, but the underlying authority is undeniable. "I'll take second. Hinata, I'll wake you for third watch." Neji nods, and in an instant he is taking to the trees.

…

"Hinata! Wake up!"

Sakura's emerald eyes gleam in the dark as she shakes Hinata awake, voice laced with urgency and her actions hurried. Behind her, Neji is already burying the fire with dirt, and within seconds they are bathed in darkness. She watches as Hinata's eyes blink once, twice, before snapping open, and when their eyes meet, Sakura knows she understands. The forest is quiet; eerily so, and they know they aren't alone.

Out of the corner of her eye Sakura catches a glimpse of something gleaming in the moonlight and her eyes narrow as her arms immediately snap upwards, catching the blade of a katana between her palms. She shoves the blade away from her, taking satisfaction in the way the hilt of it smacks her attacker in the forehead. She rises to her full height and watches him with calculating eyes. He staggers backwards, and she advances with a hard kick to his chest that sends him to the ground. She picks up the sounds of metal clashing somewhere in the background, and knows that Neji and Hinata have found opponents of their own. She can barely make out the silhouette of her attacker, her eyes are slow to adjust to the darkness but from what she can make out of him, he is no elf. He is easily a whole head taller than her, his form lean and muscled and his eyes gleam red. _Human._ She pulls out her twin daggers, and is immediately forced to block his attack.

 _He's fast._

They trade several blows, and immediately Sakura knows that this man is different to most they've encountered. _Assassin? Or a hunter?_

His attacks are mostly offensive and her defence is perfect, but somewhere along the line she thinks he must be sick of this little game they are playing. She gasps as she watches a purple blaze of bone and muscle extend from his right arm, and doesn't have enough time to dodge as it explodes towards her, sending her tumbling backwards. She curses as she feels a searing pain through her abdomen. Sakura barely has enough time to scramble to her feet as she watches the purple arm form a sword, swinging at her in a large wild arc. She watches as strands of her hair are shorn off, and somewhere in the distance she hears Neji scream her name. The rhombus on her forehead glows and black ribbon-like markings extend across her face before disappearing down her neck, and she watches as the man in front of her growls before his skeletal arm makes another swipe for her. This time, she expects it and ducks out of the way and then suddenly shoves her fist forward, planting it squarely in the middle of his chest. He is sent backwards and collides with the trunk of a tree, and Sakura smirks when she hears the wood splinter underneath his weight.

She gets no warning as his red eyes gleam with anger, and in the blink of an eye she finds herself engaged in close combat with him. He manages to land a hit on her already bruised stomach, and she staggers backwards as he elbows her in the face, followed by a backhand, and she hits the ground. Pain ripples through her in waves and her lungs constrict as the air is knocked out of them. He is advancing on her, and she desperately reaches for her much smaller dagger she keeps strapped to the inside of her thigh, just in time to press it into his stomach as the edge of his katana meets the delicate flesh of her neck. She meets his gaze, and is surprised when she sees what she thinks is a hint of awe in them. Sakura clears her throat.

"So…stalemate?"

She watches as he lets out a long, defeated sigh before the blade of his katana is removed from her neck, and she in kind removes her dagger from his stomach. What she doesn't expect is for him to extend an arm out to her. Cautiously, Sakura takes his hand and he pulls her up with ease, and she is startled by the jolt of electricity she feels when they touch.

"Oi, teme! What are you doing? You're supposed to kill her!"

Sakura turns around, and even though she can only make out silhouettes, she can see that Neji and Hinata have clearly won their battle, their opponent's arms are tied and his sword is in Hinata's hands. Neji's seal across his forehead is glowing green in the darkness like a beacon, and she watches as the three of them make their way towards her.

Not long after, Sakura finds themselves sitting around a fire, this time made by her attacker. She steals another glance at him. His arms are thick with muscle, legs corded with sinew and his chest is so broad she finds herself wondering if she would be able to wrap her arms around him with her fingertips touching. She chastises herself for even thinking about him in such a way. It was only moments ago that he had tried to kill her. The flickering flames cause deep shadows to fall across his features, emphasizing his tall, aristocratic nose and his high cheekbones. A spark of desire flares unexpectedly through Sakura as she watches, hypnotised by the movement of his lips as he explains why they had attacked them and she feels her mouth go dry. Her cheeks burn at the unbidden surge of longing. She doesn't even know this man, for Kami's sake!

 _But…why does it feel like I do?_

"We're contracted assassins for the organisation Akatsuki. I'm sure you've heard of them?"

"Yes. But what business do humans have with us? We've barely, if at all, had any interactions with your kind." Neji's voice is hard with distrust.

"We were contracted by an elf. For some reason, someone really wants her dead. We were promised a large sum of money if we got the job done."

She watches in slow motion as his eyes drag from the crackling flames and up until they meet hers, and his lips lift up into a cocky smirk.

"Like what you see, Sa-ku-ra?"

In an instant Neji has his bow and arrow aimed at him, Hinata has her hand on his elbow and his blond companion has his sword pressed into Hinata's side.

Sakura exhales, feeling her temples throb. It unnerves her, the way this man makes her feel. She is thankful Neji is protective. He will keep her grounded, will make sure her eyes are focused only on what they _need_ to do.

"Sakura is royalty, and you will address her so."

"Aa. My sincerest apologies, Sakura-hime."

Chills run through her body at the deep rumble of his voice. Throughout the whole ordeal, her eyes never leave his. Trying to regain her composure, she squares her shoulders and lifts her chin up.

"Since you seem to know me, it is only fair I learn your name."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura frowns. Uchiha. This name is not one she is familiar with, but it does have ring a bell, in the recesses of her mind. She watches as Sasuke jerks his head in the blonde's direction. "This idiot is Uzumaki Naruto."

…

A/N: What do you guys think? If there's enough interest I will continue this, will be another multific. Please read and review so I know your thoughts! xx


	2. Chapter 2

"This is ridiculous!" Sasuke seethes under his breath, voice lost to the cackling fire. "I always knew you didn't have much of a brain, but today you've shown that you don't even have one!"

It irks him that Naruto barely spares him a glance, eyes fixated on the three elves huddled together at the other end of the fire.

"Come on, man. I think it's a great idea. Besides, aren't you sick of a life of killing?"

"Idiot. The path they're taking also involves killing."

Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales deeply as Naruto slaps him heartily on the back.

"But teme, they're doing it to make the world a _better_ place."

" _Their_ world," Sasuke corrects, but he knows he is fighting a losing battle. As much as Naruto vexes him, Sasuke knows that he will always have his back. After all, he has spent nearly half of his life with the blonde, listening to every foolish thought that enters his brain and watching him inhale ramen faster than Sasuke can blink. Sasuke has listened to his dry jokes enough times to know what he is about to say and endured his constant immaturity for as long as he can remember. They have killed together and cried together and hoped and dreamed and _lived_ together, and Sasuke knows that he will die before he abandons his best friend. He turns his gaze to Sakura, watching as her face glows in the shadows of the flames. She is nibbling on her bottom lip in thought, features soft as she listens to Neji's argument. Sasuke cannot make out what they are saying, but from Neji's frown and crossed arms he gathers that he is not pleased to have human companionship.

"Look Sasuke, I know this isn't what we normally do. Heck, we'd be putting our own lives on the line by doing this. But I…I'm sick of running. Our hands…they're stained with blood. _Too much_ blood." Sasuke watches as Naruto stares at his open palms before closing them into tight fists. Sky blue clashes with obsidian. "If there's a chance to turn things around, to make _something_ of ourselves, then I want to take that chance."

And just when Sasuke thinks that for once, Naruto is being serious, he ruins it when he wiggles his eyebrows inappropriately. "And besides, deep down in that dark cave you call your heart, I _know_ you're dying to bang princess over there."

Sasuke doesn't bother hiding his groan of dismay, and Naruto can't help but cheer.

…

"Sakura, this is unwise." Neji frowns, glancing at the two intruders sitting across from them. Assassins working for the Akatsuki are notorious for their reputation, and Neji isn't about to forget the one lesson his father instilled in him from a young age – to distrust all but his own kind. He snorts silently, because look how that turned out for them all. Running from their own kind, forced to take refuge where they could find it.

"Neji-nii, Sakura is right. We _need_ them."

Under normal circumstances, Neji would never consider Hinata or Sakura's proposal. It has nothing to do with the fact that they are female – elves do not discriminate between men and women like humans do. The both of them think too much with their heart, and it is the kind of naïve thinking that will get them all killed. But cold, hard, logic tells him there is truth in Hinata's words. What hope did they have of accomplishing their goal with just the three of them? Naruto and Sasuke aren't the first to come for them, and Neji knows that the people who hired them will not stop until they have Sakura's head on a platter. Having two highly skilled men accompany them on their travels would definitely help their cause.

Sakura's eyes are on his, gauging but sincere, and Neji is secretly pleased that there is no undermining authority in them. As a leader, Sakura is determined and optimistic, but she has never forced her opinions on him. She has always respected his thoughts and opinions, and Neji knows that he will follow her to the end of the world.

He sighs. "Don't let me say I told you so."

Instantly, he is blinded by the beaming smile Sakura throws him and nearly knocked off balance when his cousin tackles him into a hug.

"We knew you'd see it our way!"

" _Fenedhis,"_ Neji cursed, rolling his eyes. Bloody women.

Sakura, who is already making her way to Sasuke and Naruto, turns around and catches his eye. "I heard you!"

…

In the end, Sasuke finds himself alone with Sakura by the fire, everyone else asleep in their tents. He finds her company strangely _comforting,_ and a part of him is disgruntled at this realisation. Sasuke has never been fond of female companions, and momentarily he is brought back to memories of flirty giggles and wandering hands and he is barely able to suppress a shiver. But Sakura…this elf, is different. She holds herself with dignity despite her clear interest in him, and for the past thirty minutes she has only shown interest in getting to know him.

As it turns out, Sasuke has also learned a great deal about her. When he and Naruto had taken on the job, all they knew was that she was the heir of the famed Mountain Elves of Konoha, exiled and on the run. He watches her, rapt, as she tells him how her home was attacked in the middle of the night. Sakura, along with her escorts had just returned from a diplomatic meeting with the Forrest Elves in Iwa, only to find Konoha in flames. He learns now that this attack was led by the same elf that requested their services, their military leader and the king's right hand man, Yakushi Kabuto. The Hyuuga escorts had forced Sakura to retreat as they slipped into Konoha, but Neji and Hinata were the only ones that made it out. Now, this traitor rules over them, while Sakura, Neji and Hinata are considered criminals and are targets of hired assassins and bounty hunters everywhere.

It wasn't their job to ask questions, but now, next to her, basking in the warmth of the fire and its ethereal glow, Sasuke finds himself wondering how many innocent lives he and Naruto have taken. His stomach churns and he looks down at his hands as he thinks of Naruto's words. They couldn't change what they had done, but what they _can_ change…starts here. His new companions have made it their mission to reclaim Sakura's rightful position on the throne and resume rule of the Mountain Elves, and Sasuke knows it is no easy pursuit.

"What about you, Sasuke-kun? Where do you stand in this?"

Her voice draws him from his thoughts, and he frowns slightly as the suffix she has chosen to give him. "It's the Elven way of showing…fondness, you could say," she had explained, cheeks dusted pink, and his gut tells him that somehow, it means _much_ more than she is willing to let on. He looks at her, emerald eyes almost golden in the glow of the fire, and he finds himself unwillingly drawn to her.

He looks away quickly, trying to shake himself. "Helping you means Naruto and I will be hunted down by the Akatsuki – they don't take well to traitors."

"I…I'm sorry. You don't have to –"

"No, it's okay. I was getting sick of life as an assassin anyway."

Sasuke watches as her lips melt into a soft smile and the curiosity in her eyes fade into something he can't quite comprehend. He intends to leave it at that, but his eyes are drawn to the rhombus tattoo on her forehead and curiosity nags him as he remembers how it had extended across and down her face during their scuffle and his next words escape him before he can stop it. "Your tattoo. It's different to the ones your kind have?"

Sasuke watches as Sakura brings a tentative finger up to her tattoo. "Oh, you noticed?" He thinks her face flushes a darker shade of pink under his scrutiny. "All warriors are marked by our healer when they pass their final test. A sign that they are capable to fight for their home. Also a pledge of loyalty. Each one different so we can identify each other in case…you know." She clears her throat. "My tattoo…it also holds the will of Fire. It is passed down by the throne, from generation to generation. My whole life, I've been raised to control and wield this power."

Sasuke is surprised to find a small pang of disappointment at her words. He had thought that she was strong, on her own accord. Sakura had been the first female in a long time that managed to hold her own against him. "So when you fight…?" His question dies in his throat when he senses her gaze shift from the fire to him.

"No," her voice is strong, and Sasuke once again finds himself drawn to her. "What I can do with a dagger, or a bow and arrow…what I know about herbs and medicine, are all through my own hard work. I train as hard as the next Elven warrior. But I also learnt early on that I have excellent chakra control." She taps her seal lightly, eyes still fixed on him. "And I store it in here. I…I don't have much stamina, so my chakra stores do come in handy." By the time she is finished, her voice is fierce, but it also holds a tinge of sadness and anger, and Sasuke wonders if she has been underestimated all her life. He snorts. He had always known men didn't think that women made excellent fighters, but he had expected more from elves, who loved to portray their race as above others.

"You've been denied your respect," he says carefully. Sakura shrugs. "We have many beliefs and traditions. An heir, if born female, serves only one purpose. I was raised to be the perfect bride. They made sure that I am capable of holding my own in court, amongst other diplomats. My knowledge should be second only to my husband and my role is to support him as queen. My people…very much value diplomatic marriages to keep peace." This newfound discovery, Sasuke thinks, only makes him want to know her more. It certainly explains why she is so prideful of her abilities in battle.

"Anyhow. It doesn't matter anymore. When I become queen, I will change the things I have always abhorred," she says, and her tone shifts abruptly from fierce to cheerful and Sasuke wonders just how much this woman is capable of feeling at one time. Before he can say anymore, there is a sound of shifting armour and the rustling of a tent flap, and Naruto steps out.

"Oi, teme. Sakura-chan. It's my turn to take watch. Catch some sleep while you can, cause tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

And then he breaks out into a lecherous grin and gestures crudely with his hands and eyes that the two of them… _sleep_ together, and before Sasuke can shove his fist in Naruto's face, Sakura beats him to it.

" _Shannaro,"_ she curses before stalking off, and Sasuke smirks as Naruto cradles a swollen jaw.

"Nice one, dobe."

…

Sakura shifts and stretches in the cold, grey dawn, rolling up her sleeping bag and strapping it to her pack before filling a pot with water for tea and setting it over the flames. Leaving the camp site, she makes her way to the stream they had located the night before, the crunching of her shoes against rust-coloured leaves breaking the silence. She feels her heart beat quicken when she thinks of Sasuke. She barely knows this man – but somehow, she feels like she _does_ know him, like she has known him for her whole life and many lifetimes before. Reaching the stream, she shakes her head to clear her thoughts and begins to strip. Holding in a squeal Sakura dips her body into the cool water, sighing once she is used to its temperature. As she cleans herself, Sakura's thoughts wander again. Did he find her attractive as she did him? Sakura has always taken pride in her firm but soft physique. She wasn't as curvy as women were, didn't look like the beautiful women she had seen on her travels. She was dainty and exotic, she supposed - perks that came with being an elf, and she wonders if Sasuke finds her attractive.

She shakes her head vigorously once she catches her train of thought. She grinds her teeth hard and closes her eyes in frustration.

 _Focus, Sakura._

It will do her no good to be distracted on their mission. They are only three days away from Iwa, and she can only pray that Kabuto hasn't yet caught wind of their plan. She isn't sure if there will be any chance of convincing the Forrest Elves to join their cause – she has no throne and no army, but they have always maintained a close relationship, built over respect and loyalty, and she hopes that they will not abandon her in her time of need. She quickly finishes up and makes her way back to camp, shoulders squared and jaws set. She has a mission to accomplish, and no matter what other interests she may have, they will simply have to wait.

…

They make quick work of packing their gear after breakfast. As it is, they've overstayed enough to leave traces of their whereabouts, and Sasuke is sure that Akatsuki will come for them soon enough.

He quickly learns that travelling with Sakura is like travelling with two Narutos. They both walk ahead of the party, talking and laughing at everything and anything, and Sasuke finds himself silently wondering if agreeing to help join them on their journey was the right choice. Hinata and Neji are quiet and reserved, much like himself, and he lets himself hang back just enough so that Naruto and Sakura's constant chattering don't ring in his ears, and is secretly thankful that Sakura's two companions are here.

He can feel Neji's eyes on him, anxious and doubting and Sasuke wants to tell the elf that if he really wanted to kill the princess, she wouldn't have lived past their encounter last night. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke does his best to ignore everyone around him. The sooner they reached Iwa, the better.

The rest of the journey is thankfully silent, with Naruto and Sakura seeming to have finally tired themselves out. They have been walking for six hours when they finally reach a village.

"Yes! Do you think they have ramen here, teme?" Naruto yells excitedly, bounding off without them. Sasuke is perplexed when a blushing Hinata chases after him with the pretence of keeping an eye out on him. Neji is still silent and brooding, scoffing at the blonde before following his cousin.

Sasuke groans when Sakura tugs on his arm, smiling up at him. "Do you like dango, Sasuke-kun?"

"No," he says stiffly, and perhaps too curtly, and something like hurt flashes across Sakura's face at this. He doesn't know if he is bothered by this, but his brows pinch in confusion and he exhales deeply through his nose.

"Come on. Let's see if we can find some dango."

He pretends he doesn't notice her beaming up at him from the corner of his eye.

…

A/N: Hope you guys like this one! Please review if you have time! Xx

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention it in the first chapter, but none of these characters belong to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sends an arrow flying before she is even aware of drawing her bow, and she watches with satisfaction as it grazes past Sasuke's cheek before burying itself in the eye socket of the mercenary behind him. Sasuke rolls his eyes in irritation as he swings his katana in a backwards arc without even looking, smirking as he feels it cut through flesh and bone like butter.

"Hn. That's ten."

Four men charge towards them, weapons brandished, and Sakura brings up her bow again and nocks another arrow. She lets it fly until it lands with a sickening squelch in a throat, and her target crumples to the ground in a boneless heap. "Eleven!"

Somewhere in the distance, Naruto yells out "Twelve, bastards!" and the two of them sigh collectively. Sakura has never been one to compete in a game as silly as this, but Naruto and Sasuke bring out the competitive side in her. There is something fun, something cathartic, to be around people who embrace her strengths.

"Is this _really_ necessary?" Neji asks, tone wry with exasperated disapproval as he dislodges his dagger from a corpse before throwing it at another man, hitting him squarely in the chest. "You underestimate how much danger we are in."

"Don't be a party pooper, Neji!" Naruto yells back, unapologetic as he charges headfirst into his opponent with his shield. "No harm will come to your pretty face with me around."

With all of their attackers now taken care of, Neji growls before moving to rummage through their belongings. It makes him uneasy, doing this; turning pockets and emptying bags – but it is a necessary evil for a greater good. They had fled home with nothing but the clothes on their back and the few provisions they had left from Sakura's trip to Iwa, and without looting they would not have made it this far. Just as he moves to empty the coin pouch of a second corpse, his ears twitch and instantly Neji ducks downwards, his head narrowly missing the swipe of a blade. His hands move to reach for the dagger in his boot, but just as Neji twists to shove it into the foot of his attacker, an axe ploughs into his face, sending him sprawling several feet away. Neji grunts his thanks, wiping the spray of blood from his cheek with his sleeve as Naruto walks over with a too proud smile on his face.

"What did you say, Neji? I didn't quite catch that."

"Neji! Be more careful next time, won't you?" Sakura cries, and is instantly by his side, examining him for any wounds.

Sasuke watches as Neji's frown softens at Sakura's arrival, and a strange, hollow feeling trembles in his gut for a moment at their interaction until he catches himself and looks away. He busies himself by wandering over to the dead assailant, yanking the axe out of his skull, hefting it expertly in his hands.

"Taken a fancy to it, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke turns to regard Hinata. He finds it a little rude that her attention is focused solely on Naruto while she is talking to him, but he cannot deny that he is perplexed. Her interest in the blonde stupefies him somewhat – Naruto is the polar opposite to her, and Sasuke can't fathom a woman who would _want_ to have his babies. His mind offers him a brief image of Naruto and a heavily pregnant Hinata, roaring with laughter as Sasuke is being chased around by a mini Naruto who is dressed just as obnoxiously in orange as his father, yelling out "Uncle Sasuke, play with me!", and Sasuke shudders. He can only take so much of the blonde, and he hopes that if his best friend did choose to procreate, that his babies would take after his wife.

Sasuke expertly swings the axe in a downward arc, cleaning it of blood, before answering. "No," he says, his free hand automatically reaching to caress the hilt of his katana. "Kusanagi is the only one for me. This axe," he continues, "It is…unrefined. Much more suited for a brute like Naruto." His lips quirk up into a cocky smirk.

"What did you say, teme?"

Hinata watches as Sasuke and Naruto start arguing, and ignoring Neji's frown, she can't help but giggle. She can't quite explain the unbridled joy that thrums through her entire being since Naruto's joined their party, but she suspects now that she has had a taste of it, she cannot imagine a life without him. His laughter is loud and infectious, very much like Sakura's, but it is his cerulean blue eyes and unwavering positivity that she cannot get enough of. She thinks of how he woke her earlier that morning for watch duty before deciding to stay up through her watch with her, and her cheeks dust pink. They had bonded over a warm cup of tea by the fire, and Hinata feels like she can now see men in a different light. Neji hasn't yet warmed to the idea of travelling with men, but she knows he will soon.

"Oh!" Sakura's sharp cry silences Naruto and Sasuke and brings Hinata out of her reverie. She is holding onto a blood stained flyer, and the colour is drained from her face. Her eyebrows are furrowed, and when Hinata sees the faces of their two new companions on it alongside theirs, she feels a sense of apprehension and doubt fill her entire being. The mercenaries they fought had been the first since Sasuke and Naruto joined their party, and she suspects more will come, with the higher bounty placed on their heads.

Sakura chews on her bottom lip nervously as she regards the flyer she has just found. Seeing Sasuke and Naruto's face on it, next to theirs has her feeling like she has just been drenched with a bucket of ice cold water.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Maybe you should leave us. You still have time to go back to Akatsuki, they might even – "

Sasuke's hand gently squeezing her shoulder silences her, and when she looks into his dark eyes, something in his gaze penetrates hers, and she lets out a shuddering breath.

It is not the first time she and Sasuke have understood each other with only their gaze, and albeit confused, she is thankful that they have this ability to _understand_ each other without trying.

 _It's going to be okay, Sakura._

…

The clearing around them is littered with arrows and broken puppets and snapped strings.

 _Of course things are not as simple as Naruto and Sasuke make it out to be_ , Sakura thinks, as she bends over backwards, narrowly missing a blade coated in poison. As her attacker's arms withdraw, she takes the opportunity to push herself up, grabbing his sleeve to bring herself close enough to head butt him. However, he twists his body backwards and around her, aiming a back kick to her chest. Sakura staggers, releasing him. As she recovers, he takes a menacing step forward.

She quickly scrambles to regain her balance, and just as he is close enough, she snaps a kick to his face and sends him reeling backwards.

 _And what is it with Akatsuki and attacking in the dark?_

Sakura uses this time to recover, reaching for her daggers that have skidded across the clearing. Her heart thrums wildly in her chest as she tries to recall what Sasuke and Naruto have told them about their fellow Akatsuki members.

 _Sasori of the Red Sand._ As she mentally takes note of the various cuts and bruises she has sustained in under twenty minutes, she curses, finally understanding what Sasuke meant when he said Sasori was a powerful puppeteer. She can only thank the tradition of her people - her skill with a bow and arrow and her twin daggers meant that she was capable of fighting close and long range – it is the only thing that put them on level ground.

Sakura crouches forward, twin daggers in both hands, one extended towards him and the other held high. She takes a deep breath, then she lunges. Sasori sidesteps her to avoid her blade, drawing back on his own sword and slicing outward in a wide arc. Sakura only manages to turn at the last second, narrowly avoiding it, and brings her dagger up to sink into his chest, just under Sasori's ribs, the other following suit rapidly. Sakura feels him shudder before he kicks her in the knee, shattering her kneecap, effectively halting her movement and freeing himself as she crumples to the ground. She gives herself thirty seconds, breaths harsh in an effort to control the pain, before she forces herself up and off the ground.

After they both regain their composure, they trade several more blows, Sakura on the attack and Sasori defending himself and just as Sakura starts to think that she might come out victor of this battle, there is an explosion of sound, and the surrounding forest seems to vibrate. Her eyes dart to her left, where the explosion came from, and grunts in pain as she catches a kick to her sternum, reeling backwards from its force.

"Eyes on me, bitch," Sasori says, eyes angry, and then he is advancing on her again. Sakura barely has enough time to scramble to her feet before her dagger meets his blade, their faces only inches apart. He forces his sword against hers with both hands, and she is quick to use this to her advantage, her free hand moving to swipe her dagger across his face. Sakura swallows a lump in her throat as Sasori lets out an enraged cry before releasing his hold on his sword, taking her by surprise and lashing out with an elbow to her face. As Sakura's head snaps backwards from the force, Sasori picks up his sword and slices it down in an overhead swing, and Sakura stumbles backwards in attempt to avoid it, but she isn't fast enough, and pain encompasses her, gathering at her side where his poisonous blade strikes and it radiates outwards, as if it is shredding her flesh from the inside.

Sasori doesn't slow down. He quickly swipes the hilt of his sword into Sakura's sternum and aims a kick into her injured side, and she is sent sliding back, slamming into the trunk of a tree. The rhombus tattoo on her forehead starts to flicker, and he watches as the black markings start receding from her face until they disappear. His lips twist into a maniacal grin as she struggles to pull herself up, and he throws his sword aside and cracks his knuckles as he stalks towards her.

"I'll admit," he begins to say, "You're the best fight I've had in a long while."

Sakura blinks blearily as his shoes come to a halt under her nose, and she is yanked upwards roughly, his hands in her hair, fingernails scraping her scalp hard enough to draw blood.

"Did you really think you could take what belongs to Akatsuki with no consequences?"

She whimpers as he slams her head into the tree trunk, and her vision continues to swim.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto belong to us."

The back of Sakura's head meets the tree trunk again. This time, its bark digs into her scalp, and she feels the slow trickle of blood down her skin.

"Thought you could recruit them for your own little mission?" Sasori lets out a chuckle as he tightens his grip on her hair, pulling her head forward, getting ready to bash her head into the tree again.

He leans in close, coming to a stop just as the tip of his nose brushes against her ear. "Where are they now, hime-sama?"

The impact, when it comes, is nothing like Sakura expected. Through half lidded eyes, all she can see is the blazing purple of Sasuke's Susanoo, and the unwavering security of the red and white uchiwa fan on his back.

"Right here."

Sasuke stands protectively in front of Sakura, shoulders heaving with an effort to breathe, mouth pulled into a vicious snarl. A hot flare of anger rises within him as he tilts his head just a little, taking in Sakura's broken appearance from the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to kill you, Sasori," he snarls furiously. The red of his Sharingan gleam dangerously in the dark, and instantly, Sasori knows he is done for.

A giant, skeletal arm grows out of the rib cage surrounding Sasuke, the rest of his Susanoo filling in with every second, and snaps forward, clutching Sasori in its fist.

Sasuke takes a step forward. His lips lift into a smirk as Susanoo tightens its fist around Sasori, and he watches with satisfaction as muscle and flesh continue to grow over its bones.

Sasori smiles coldly. "That may be so. But the elf will not be breathing by the time I'm done with you. You know no one survives my poison."

He starts to laugh, hysterically, and in seconds it ends in a sudden loud, wet squelch. Sasuke's Susanoo releases its grip and Sasori's squashed, bloodied stump drops to the floor in a broken mess.

"Sas…uke…kun…"

…

"You should get some rest," Neji says quietly. It has been just over a day since they arrived in Iwa, Sasuke remaining silent and unmoving beside Sakura's bed.

"Not until I know she's fine."

"She will be. Elven healing powers are second to none."

Sasuke snorts at this, and Neji's ears twitch and he clenches his jaw. He is not blind to Sakura's attraction to this man, and while he cannot say with certainty that he feels the same, Neji knows that there is _something_ there, beneath his cool exterior. He is by no means fond of the Uchiha, but he is not so stupid as to pretend that Sakura would be alive without him. His hands curl into tight fists at his side at his failure to protect her. Protecting her had been his whole life; he had been raised with this thought ingrained into him, and he had failed. What would his father think of him? What would Tenten…?

Neji knows he will never forget the way his heart dropped when they found Sakura cradled in Sasuke's arms, bloodied and bruised and barely breathing. Hinata, cradling a broken arm from her own battle, had made up an elixir with the little herbs they had to delay the effects of the poison, and two hours later they had been found by a scout party the Forest Elves had sent out to investigate the disturbances in the forest.

He knows from the furtive glances his kin send them that word of Kabuto's betrayal has already spread. Neji doesn't yet know if Kabuto has already paid the Forest Elves a visit, and their leader, Nara Shikaku, has given nothing away, strong on his insistence that they wait for Sakura. But Neji prays that their lack of refusal to treat Sakura means that there is still hope for them. Without the support of the Forest Elves, there is no way for Sakura to reclaim the throne, and their effort this far would be for naught.

"Thank you." Neji's voice is smaller now, but the slight tilt of Sasuke's head tells him he has not gone unheard.

Sasuke leans back into his chair and tilts his head backwards, eyes closed. His message is clear, and Neji sighs tiredly and begins making his way to the door.

"Sakura would not want this from you. But send for me the moment she wakes."

When the door clicks shut, Sasuke lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He straightens in his chair, leaning forward just enough to press his left palm flat against her cheek. Her skin is still pale, although no longer cold and clammy, and he breaths a small sigh of relief. She is wrapped up in gold and silver sheets, and he can't help but think that she looks out of place. Everything around them screams royalty and wealth and for a moment, he tries to envision Sakura as a princess. He has never seen her made up, hair tied up in intricate up dos, never seen her draped in lavish silks he imagines she is used to, and for a moment he wonders if the _Sakura_ he _knows_ is the _real_ Sakura. The Sakura he knows wears skin tight pants and light leather armour over a thin, white top. The Sakura he knows wears her hair down or in a messy pony tail. She is excellent with a bow and arrow and knows how to use daggers without a fault. She is…simple. Something Sasuke can relate to.

Memory of her daggers strewn across the forest triggers something in him, and a little wave of nausea washes over him at the notion that had he been a minute too late, Sakura would not be here right now. The pure, unadulterated panic that he felt when he finally realised that it was Sasori she was up against made him feel sick. He doesn't think he can forget the image of her broken and bloodied body, or the way she lay limp in his arms, body growing cold as Sasori's poison spread through her system.

A low growl escapes him and Sasuke runs a hand through his messy hair. He doesn't know why he is so riled up over her. He has never cared much for women, and now he finds himself spewing over every little thing he can relate to her. And she is an elf, no less. But he cannot deny his instincts. There is a raw _need_ and _desire_ to protect her. To keep her safe. To see her happy. Sasuke doesn't understand why he feels this way, but Naruto's constant nagging and an inkling in his heart tells him that he may _like_ her, but the idea of anything resembling _love_ and _feelings_ make him want to recoil.

 _Tch. Annoying._

…

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Please review if you have the time xx

Also for you guys who are reading Lost At Sea, an update will come soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura whines as a knee is pressed into her back for leverage before the corset is pulled tight, robbing her of breath. Instantly she remembers the discomfort of wearing a too-tight corset, and frowns.

"Hinata, is this really necessary?"

"Sorry, Sakura. We'll be meeting with Nara-sama, I think it's best to follow tradition. One more deep breath, I'm going to tighten the corset one last time."

Hinata stifles a giggle as Sakura obliges, mumbling about how tradition will change when she becomes queen, because "Dressing up for men is so last century, shannaro!"

She swallows her nerves – Hinata has never once doubted Sakura, but she cannot say the same for the Forest Elves. As she laces up Sakura's corset with practiced ease, she can only pray that Nara Shikaku will consider their plea. She doesn't know what they will do if he denies them help, doesn't know what will become of their home and their future. The thought of their home causes tears to well up in the corners of her eyes – since they have been on the run, Hinata has tried her best to focus on what they need to do for their people, but no matter how much she distracts herself, the thought of her home always comes back with a vengeance, usually when she is left alone in the quiet of the night. She wonders if her father and sister are alive, wonders if Tenten is okay. Her nimble fingers tighten their grip on Sakura's corset strings.

 _Please, Kami-sama._

A knock on the door draws her from her thoughts, and Hinata hurries to the door.

"Shikamaru-san. Sasuke-san, Neji-nii, you're here to escort us?"

Even though it is Hinata who greets them, Sasuke's eyes automatically seek out pink in the background. When he catches sight of Sakura, he feels his heart skip a beat. He had not imagined to be greeted with _this_ sight when he knocked on her door with the intentions of escorting her to Nara Shikaku's study. Her soft, ivory shoulders are exposed, and her pink hair tumbles down her back and over her shoulder in a mixture of intricate braids and loose curls. Her lips are slightly tinted red and her green eyes stand out even more under thick, dark lashes. Sasuke feels his gaze wonder over the periwinkle lace dress she is wearing, snapping his eyes back to her face when she clears her throat, cheeks flushed from his scrutiny. He ignores Neji's heavy gaze and Shikamaru's snort, and pretends he isn't dazed by this vision of her.

"Do I…do I look alright?"

 _Beautiful_ , he thinks, but only manages to dumbly nod. "Aa."

"Let's go, Sakura," Hinata says, brushing past him, and Sakura follows suit with an indignant squeak and flushed cheeks.

As they make their way to the study, Sasuke keeps a close eye on Sakura and the elf leading their way. Nara Shikamaru, he has come to learn, the sole heir to the throne, is comfortable being around Sakura. Their familiarity is evident in the way Shikamaru looks at her, eyes softening when she smiles – evident in the way Sakura doesn't shy away from him – evident in the way she radiates happiness from just _talking_ to him. Something like irritation burns in Sasuke at the sight of Sakura stifling her giggles at something he's said in an attempt to keep decorum, swatting him playfully on the arm.

"Jealous, human?" Neji's quiet remark and the notable jeer in his tone immediately causes him to avert his attention elsewhere, and he scowls.

"If by jealous you mean sick of being in the company of elves, then yes, I'm _jealous,_ " Sasuke replies crisply.

"Why don't you take your leave then, if we're all so sickening?"

"Shut up, elf," Sasuke snarls, quickening his pace. The Hyuuga's presence has always irked him, and he tells himself that it's not because he hovers over Sakura like a protective mother hen.

Eventually, they arrive at the study, the two guards stationed outside the grand wooden doors bowing to Sakura before allowing them in. The study's walls and floor are made out of marble, and intricately woven tapestries adorn every corner of the room. All four walls of the room are lined with ornate shelves filled with neatly lined up scrolls and ancient books, and Sasuke finds himself wondering if Sakura had a study like this too. Shikaku immediately puts the book he has been reading away, and immediately stands to greet Sakura.

"Sakura-hime, I'm glad to see you've recovered well."

"I wouldn't be standing here if not for your help, Shikaku-sama. Thank you."

"Have a seat, please. I have no intentions of feigning ignorance to your visit."

Shikamaru takes a seat next to his father, not before squeezing Sakura's hand, and Sasuke takes his place behind her as she takes a seat across from the Nara leaders. Neji stands next to him, seemingly ignorant, but Sasuke has travelled with him long enough to see the hint of anxiety etched in his features.

 _So, even the elf worries._

"So you've met with Kabuto, then?" Sakura asks, voice calm and unwavering.

"Yes." Shikaku's face doesn't give any indication of what he is thinking. "I must admit I never saw this coming. I had always thought of him as one of your father's most loyal men."

Her expression darkens. "You and me both." Her blood boils at the thought of Kabuto – Sakura can still remember the first time she met him, a cold and frightened orphan, taking shelter from the rain outside the palace gates. She hasn't forgotten how her father fed and clothed and raised him to be more than he could ever be, hasn't forgotten how they grew up like siblings, and her hands clench into tight fists at the thought of his betrayal. One way or another, Kabuto _will_ pay.

"Our army is strong – the strongest among the Elven. My people may have been loyal to my father, but Kabuto has always been their leader. They see him as one of them." She has never once entertained the thought of the Naras' dishonouring their alliance – the clans are bound by alliances, regardless of who their leaders are. But now, sitting in front of the oldest allies her people have, she finds herself doubting – the Naras' have always been excellent at foresight and strategic thinking, and it is illogical for them to aid her, especially when she has nothing to offer them.

"We have no intentions of abandoning you or your people, Sakura," Shikamaru says, sharing a look with his father. "The events that have unfolded have only shown us that Kabuto is not to be trusted. Turning against the very man who raised him for power is despicable, and he will have no doubt do the same to his allies if he has the means. It is in both our interests that we get rid of Kabuto. We will provide aid where necessary."

"That's a relief to hear," Sakura answers brightly, letting out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding. Relief floods through her as Shikamaru sends her an encouraging smile and Shikaku's eyes crinkle. "You didn't think we'd start an alliance with that scum, did you?" he says, and Sakura's cheeks flush.

"Before all of this – I wouldn't have," she says, voice breaking a little. It still hurts to think of her father who is no doubt dead. "But Kabuto has taught me that trust and ties are too easily broken." She watches as they nod solemnly in agreement, and for a moment, everyone in the room is silent.

"Kabuto will pay for his crimes, Sakura."

…

The next couple of weeks pass by quietly. Naruto has been spending most of his time with Hinata, and Sasuke knows it is only a matter of time before they have little half-breeds running around. Sakura and Neji disappear constantly with the Naras, talking battle strategy and ploys in anticipation of what is to come, leaving Sasuke to occupy himself with training, and he tells himself that he doesn't miss her company. He doesn't doubt that Itachi would give him grief for allowing himself to be so easily affected by a woman, and for just a moment, his inner turmoil softens into something like longing.

He still remembers his days before Akatsuki with startling clarity – fishing at the lake with his father – his mother's gentle kisses on scraped knees – the warmth of his brother's back as he gave him piggy back rides – what he wouldn't give to have his family back. He hasn't outgrown thoughts of wishing he had died with them – the disease that swept through their town hadn't left much survivors, and he doesn't see the point of living when everyone he loves is gone – but Naruto's too-wide smiles and too-blue eyes ground him. They had both been found and brought into Akatsuki by Tobi, and from the moment they were introduced to each other, Sasuke had seen a reflection of his family in Naruto. They grew together, in the moments between breaths, in the silence that blanketed their souls when they thought of their families. They took care of each other, promising each other that they could survive whatever crazy shit storm that rattled through their bones.

The corners of Sasuke's lips lift into a smirk. He would rather die before admitting that Naruto _is_ his brother.

As Sasuke swiftly goes through his kata, he can't help his thoughts from taking a turn – sky blue starts to give way to brilliant green eyes and shy smiles.

"Hey, stranger."

Sasuke's muscles tense, stopping his kata mid-action, and it takes more self-control than he would like to refrain himself from turning to face her.

"Sakura."

He takes in three deep breaths, trying to stop his treacherous heart from pounding with excitement. Sasuke tells himself that these little moments with her mean nothing more than spending time with a comrade.

"The meetings are over for today. I was thinking of taking a horse from the stable for a ride along the river. Did you…want to come?" Her request comes out as a whisper, nothing like the confident Sakura he is used to, and he turns to face her just in time to see her fingers tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, cheeks flushed beautifully. The way she bites on her lower lip in anticipation sends desire coursing through his veins.

"Aa."

"Is that a yes?" she asks brightly, face lighting up in such a way that sends tendrils of warmth down to his toes.

He doesn't respond with words, choosing instead to grab her wrist before leading the way to the stables. Sasuke doesn't pull away when she intertwines her fingers with his, nor can he stop the smile that's been fighting to dress his lips.

…

Sakura watches as he ties his horse to a tree by the river, hands absentmindedly finding purchase in her horse's mane. She stares into its soft brown eyes, and smiles when it whinnies in content.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you…have you ever imagined a life outside all of this?" She feels his gaze on her then, and her cheeks flush at its intensity as she continues to run her fingers through her horse's mane.

"Aa. I'd…have a home to go back to. My mother would be preparing dinner and my father…he'd be boasting about his latest catch from the river just outside our house. Itachi, my brother – he'd steal the last piece of tomato just to spite me. I'd be a blacksmith, maybe. Itachi would be a chef. We'd live a simple life, but a fulfilling one." Sasuke's voice is quiet, filled with longing, and Sakura feels her heart ache for him.

She has heard stories of his past from Naruto, and wonders if she will ever be able to understand how it must feel. Unlike Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura has grown up with a family to go home to – and she cannot argue that the pain she feels from the loss of her father is far less than the pain of losing an entire family.

"That sounds lovely," she offers quietly. "I think of the future a lot. Ever since it dawned of me that I'd have to be queen."

"And what do you want your future to look like?"

Sakura thinks on this.

She has grown up with the customs and teachings of their people etched into her very being. She was raised to be the perfect trophy queen, to put her people before herself. But she has always _known_ that she was destined for more. Has always _craved_ to be more than _just_ a queen. She hadn't known exactly what it was that she desired but now…

Her thoughts trail off as she stares at Sasuke. She drinks in his pale skin and handsome features as he sits under the tree, staring out at the tranquil river. Her body flushes warm as she thinks of his devilish smirks and inflated ego – and she _knows_ that no matter what her future looks like, she wants him to be a part of it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you realise how risky this plan is?" Sasuke asks, brows furrowed. He has heard stories of the Naras' excellent skills in strategizing, and after four weeks of endless meetings and planning, this was not the battle plan he had expected. The idea for a small team led by Hinata to infiltrate Konoha through secret cave and tunnel systems while Sakura and Shikamaru distract Kabuto with Iwa's army is smart – Kabuto and his army's sole focus would be facing tangible opponents, and they would have the upper hand with the element of surprise. Providing that Kabuto doesn't notice Hinata's absence on the battlefield, and the infiltrating team is strong enough, it would make the battle short and quick. But taking more than half of Iwa's defences is foolish – suicidal if an enemy were to find out. "You would be leaving your own people vulnerable. If anyone catches wind of this – "

"I know. But there's no other way."

"Tsk."

"Have you grown soft on us elves, human? I never would've pegged for you to be concerned over Iwa's safety," Neji cuts in, taking pleasure in the way Sasuke's ears tint the palest of pinks. He is reluctant to admit it, but Sasuke has somewhat grown on him. The change in Sakura ever since Sasuke and Naruto joined them is immense. She has always been happy and confident, always been strong – but she practically _glows_ when Sasuke is with her. He doesn't miss the way her gaze lingers on him longer than socially acceptable when she thinks no one is watching – doesn't miss the way she smiles _for_ him – doesn't miss how her cheeks flush when Sasuke says something that pleases her – doesn't miss the subtle longing in her eyes. Sasuke is the first man with a strong enough personality to hold his own against Sakura, and he is the first man who pushes Sakura to be better and stronger for _herself._ Neji surprises himself when he finds himself hoping for something more between the two of them.

 _I suppose she could do a lot worse,_ Neji muses, thoughts quickly moving on to Naruto, and he frowns. While he knows Sasuke will be good for Sakura, he isn't so sure about the blonde – his presence turns his cousin into a stuttering, blushing mess, and his overwhelmingly loud personality pushes all the wrong buttons.

"We all know teme's a big softie on the inside," Naruto says cheekily, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"I am not. Shut up, dobe."

"Humans…so immature," Neji mutters.

Shikamaru clears his throat, then tries to steer the conversation back to the issue at hand. _How troublesome,_ he thinks – Naruto and Sasuke's presence affects everyone at the table, and he is glad they weren't part of the meetings prior. "My father will stay in Iwa, and we'll leave a group of elites with him, so Iwa won't be completely defenceless. We'll still have a third of our forces here, and as long as everyone stays tight lipped on the plan, Iwa will be fine."

"Thank you, Shika. It's risky for Iwa," Sakura admits. "But you have no idea how much this means to me."

Shikamaru reaches out and ruffles her hair. "It's troublesome, but – anything for you, Sakura."

"Can we get back to the fine details?" Sasuke interrupts, irritated. He tries to ignore the burning rage of jealousy that is coursing through his veins and envy seeping through his pores at their interaction. The way Sakura's cheeks are adorned with the prettiest shade of red and the way she quickly, _guiltily_ averts her gaze when he speaks makes him resent Shikamaru.

 _Annoying._

…

"You should tell him."

"What?"

She glances up from the scrolls laid out in front of her, eyes wide. Neji's abrupt statement makes her cheeks flush, because she knows he _knows._ She watches as he takes a seat across from her, elbows resting on the desk as he studies her quietly.

After a beat, he says it again. "I said, you should tell him. We leave for Konoha tomorrow, and as prepared as we are, we don't know what awaits us."

"I…you know I can't."

"And why not, Sakura?"

She sighs, nibbling on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Sasuke-kun…he doesn't feel the same as I do." Neji is quick to roll his eyes, earning a glare from her.

"And he's told you this?"

"No…but…I can tell." She thinks of all the time they've spent together – and feels her face fall and her shoulders hunch a little with rejection. Sasuke has always been nice, pleasant. Has always had her back and always looked out for her. But he is also quiet and reserved, and she can't read him like Naruto can – doesn't have the same quiet understanding he shares with Neji. He treats her with the same respect he gives Hinata, and has never given her any indication that he might feel something more.

 _But even so…_

She thinks of all the times their fingers brushed, thinks of all the times he's made her giddy with joy, thinks of all the times he's respected and accepted her for _who_ she is and not _what_ she is. She thinks of all the times they've trained and sparred together, and relishes in the realisation that he has never gone easy on her because he _knows_ she is strong – thinks of all the times he makes sure she doesn't forget to eat, albeit subtle in his ways, thinks of all the times he's promised to be there for her. But what touches her heart the most is when she thinks of their first encounter, and how he had so _easily_ captivated her with his eyes, and how they sat side by side by the crackling heat of the fire – and the corners of her lips lift into a wistful smile and her heart fills with warmth and a fondness she can't comprehend.

"I think you'll agree with me when I say he cares."

A soft sigh escapes her lips. "I suppose so," she says slowly, deliberating. "But not in the way I want him to."

"I will never know what you see in him. Sasuke is rude and cocky – always so self-absorbed. He is stubborn and he sneers too much. And he is _human_ ," Neji says, uttering the word with such distaste he looks as if he's poisoned himself.

For some reason, reiterating the fact that he is not an elf makes her heart sink even lower. "And I'm an elf," she says, groaning. "He's probably used to curvy women. I'm…like a child compared to a woman. He could never find me attractive."

" _Fen'Harel ma ghilana,"_ Neji says, tongue clicking with disapproval. "Never doubt your worth, Sakura. It is unlike you. Don't start now for a man."

She smiles. "You remind me of Tenten," she says then, and they sit in silence, both thinking of Neji's lost wife. Neji feels turmoil coil in the pit of his stomach, and guilt and raw emptiness threaten to overwhelm him. He couldn't find her when he rushed into Konoha – their home was in flames, leaving no traces of his heavily pregnant wife. He still remembers the thick, black smoke and the blazing heat from the fire – still remembers the numbing fear and growing desperation as he forced his way through the flames, yelling out for her – still remembers the burn in his eyes and the hatred he felt for his cousin when she pulled him out of his own home and the tears streaming down his face. But Neji had let Hinata persuade him to leave Konoha, heart heavy with pain and regret, knowing that ultimately, his duty was to Sakura.

 _She'd have had the baby by now,_ he muses. _A son._ His lips curl downwards as he frowns and imagines her – hurt and cold and scared, having the baby on her own. He ignores the voice at the back of his mind telling him that she might not even be alive, stubbornly holding onto the hope that his stubborn, pig-headed wife would have found a way to survive because for the first time in his life, Neji _wants_ to believe that he _can_ change his fate. A lump forms in his throat, growing more painful by the second. _I'm a dad._

At night, he is haunted by dreams of her chocolate-coloured eyes and warm smile. He dreams of the way her whole face lights up when she laughs, and if he tries hard enough, he can still feel her soft sighs against his skin. Often, he wakes in the middle of the night, memories of her so crippling he can't breathe. The heaviness in his soul since he left Konoha hasn't lessened, and thoughts of Tenten and their unborn child all but consumes him. Neji thinks of all the trials and tribulations they went through before they got married – he, the second in line to the Hyuuga, and she, the daughter to a blacksmith – he cannot remember what his life was like before Tenten, cannot imagine a life without her – and he looks at Sakura, the girl he has vowed to protect with his life, the princess who will someday become his queen, who somehow, over the years became his sister – and he knows that he wants her to be happy before anything else.

Even if it lies with a human.

"What does your heart tell you?"

…

It is late – well past midnight, when a soft knock on his door wakes him. He drapes an arm across his face, and counts to ten, trying to reign in his anger. Uchiha Sasuke may be a light sleeper, but he has made it known that he is unforgiving when it comes to interrupted sleep. Naruto has been on the receiving end enough times, so it can't be him because he _should_ know better, but Sasuke can think of no one else. The gentle knocking doesn't cease, and he grits his teeth as he throws back the covers, cursing endlessly as he stalks to the door. He yanks the door open harshly and the insult that was ready to fly from his lips die. _Sakura_ , he faintly realises, presses her palm against his mouth in an attempt to silence him as she pushes him back, slipping into the confinements of his room before quietly closing the door behind her.

"Sakura? What are you doing? Is everything okay?" His voice is hoarse, still laced with sleep, but his concern seeps through. Sakura's room is on the other end of the wing, and he can't think of any reason for her late night stroll.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I…were you sleeping?" Her voice is anxious, and Sasuke feels the peals of anger and irritation wash away. She laughs nervously when she realises how stupid her question is, and starts to nibble on her lower lip, causing him to groan inwardly.

"I can't sleep." While she is obviously concerned over their upcoming journey, all Sasuke can think about is how close she is. Her chest is grazing his in the softest of touches. Sakura's scent is invasive and intoxicating and enticing, and he can feel the heat radiating off her body like the flames of his Katon, basking his entire body in a comfortable warmth. He feels his cheeks warm when she looks at him apologetically, emerald eyes taking an ethereal glow under the sliver of moonlight that streams in through the window. They stand in front of each other for a while – Sasuke doesn't know how long – and he inwardly scowls at how _nervous_ he is, all traces of sleep now completely gone. The way she is staring at him makes his heart thunder in his chest – her eyes are softer now, filled with hope and expectation and…something eerily like _love_ and _desire._

He forces himself to ask her something, anything – before he loses his mind. "Did you want to…talk?" Then he kicks himself over how _stupid_ he sounds.

She nods, moving away from him to make herself comfortable in his bed, and he tells himself he isn't disappointed by the sudden loss of her warmth. His mind supplies helpfully that she is _in his bed, under his covers,_ and it is enough to drive him insane. She pats the spot next to her, a silent request for him to join her, and he clenches his fists and tells himself to get a grip before he joins her.

 _It's logical,_ he reasons. _The bed is comfortable and warm, and we'd only catch a cold otherwise._

He slips into the covers next to her, hyperaware of her presence, and keeps himself a respectable distance away from her.

They are quiet for a long moment before she breaks the silence, her voice timid and hesitant.

"Do you think we'll be okay, Sasuke-kun?"

He goes over their plans for what must be the millionth time, and thinks that yes, they will be. Shikamaru and his father are excellent strategists, and while he doesn't know much about Iwa's strength, the people who will be leading them are strong enough. And whatever happens, Sasuke knows he will risk his life for her.

"Aa. We've gone over the plans, ironed out the wrinkles. We're more than ready."

"Hmm."

"Don't worry. You're strong. And…we…I've got your back."

She giggles then, and it perplexes him. He wonders if she is laughing _at_ him – because he has never been one to express himself verbally, let alone comfort another – and the idea that she is mocking him for what must be an awkward, failed attempt irks him.

"What's so funny?" He grinds out, unable to contain his irritation.

"I wasn't talking about the battle, Sasuke-kun." Whatever doubt she had previously is gone, with only remnants remaining, because _he cares,_ she thinks. Steeling her nerves and whatever vulnerability she feels, she rolls over on her side to look at him. Biting down on her lip, she studies him for a long while, until she thinks she's found what she's been looking for.

Sakura's green eyes are sparkling with mirth and a confidence he wishes he has right now. His heart is pounding in his chest, his stomach is _fluttering_ with nerves, and he hates himself for it. How ridiculous – Uchiha Sasuke, one of the deadliest assassins – reduced to a quivering heap of nerves, all because of an _elf._ He can already hear Naruto's boisterous laugh and Neji's condescending scoff. Perhaps a flick on his forehead after Itachi says _"Foolish little brother."_

"Then what – "

" _Ma'arlath, Sasuke-kun,"_ she says, cutting him off.

And then she leans over him, soft pink hair falling in a curtain around his face, tickling his cheeks, and her lips are a hair's width apart from his only for the slightest second. She's giving him a chance to pull away, he realises, and he isn't sure he's still breathing at this stage, brain short-circuiting when she presses her lips to his delicately. Sakura's lips are soft and warm against his, and Sasuke suddenly feels dizzy. She kisses him, and it is painfully, heartbreakingly slow, and sweet, and he feels the world fall away – the anxiousness of the upcoming battle, the weight of his past, his apprehension towards his feelings for her – everything falls away, and all he can feel is the warmth of her body and the softness of her lips as he brings his hands up to curl into the sides of her waist.

When she pulls away, Sasuke finds that it is the way she is looking at him that unravels him more than their first kiss. So shy, so gentle, filled with a tender affection that makes his heart lurch with longing.

…

" _Fen'Harel ma ghilana,"_ – when someone is being misled

" _Ma'arlath, Sasuke-kun,"_ – I love you, Sasuke-kun

Hi guys, sorry this chapter is short, it didn't quite turn out like how I wanted it to but after hours of reading and re-reading I decided to post it. Let me know what you think! Xoxo

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Naruto, and the Elven language I looked up in google The ones in this chapter are from Dragon Age.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke tightens his grip on the hilt of Kusanagi as they make their way through the tunnels. The air is cool and frigid, and there is an ominous feeling in the atmosphere that makes the hair on the back of his neck stand. The walls and ceiling of the hallways are made of beautifully carved marble, and he wonders why they bothered if these passageways were meant to be secret.

 _Surely someone would've noticed the marble coming and going._

"Teme, this is the most exciting thing we've done in a while," Naruto whispers excitedly, oohing and aahing at the historical Elven structures and carvings in the walls they come across along the way and Sasuke resists the urge to snort. He is careful in his exploration, making sure his eyes never leave Hinata's figure, keeping a careful eye on her in case of someone lurking in the tunnels further in. She turns around to reprimand them with a glare, one that has Sasuke smirking and Naruto cowering and whispering apologies – and Sasuke thinks that Naruto has _finally_ found the one. Unlike himself and Sakura, their relationship has been steadily growing. He can't image what someone like Hinata would see in someone like Naruto, and he _definitely_ understands Neji's disapproval – but even in the deepest depths of his hearts, Sasuke has to admit that his heart fills with warmth when he sees them hand in hand, Naruto laughing awkwardly while Hinata flushes the deepest shade of red he's seen.

The three of them slip through countless winding but well-built passageways, and Sasuke is suddenly grateful Shikamaru decided to have just the three of them down here. His teamwork with Naruto is seamless, and they've been spending whatever time they could with Hinata to make sure they'd be able to read each other in battle. He nods to himself in approval – if anybody were to succeed in an ambush, it would be them. _Provided that nobody is waiting for us at the other end. And that nobody notices Hinata's absence from the front lines_ , his mind supplies. Thoughts of the front lines immediately bring with it a vision of pink and green, and he feels the back of his neck warm at the thought of their last night together before they left Iwa.

His lips tingled and burned long after their too-chaste kiss, and he was sure he didn't start breathing until she had left his room. Sasuke doesn't know much of Sakura's language, and she had blushed furiously when he asked for the meaning of her words. She had refused to tell him, but the look in her eyes gave him a pretty good indication. "Maybe next time, Sasuke-kun," she had said softly, so heart-wrenchingly similar to the way Itachi used to. Overwhelmed by the affection he felt for her, yet unable to voice it, Sasuke had done the only thing he could think of, the only gesture of love and affection he has carried with him since his family died. His right hand reluctantly left her waist, two fingers coming up to tap the rhombus tattoo on her forehead gently. Sasuke remembers the nervousness then, unsure if she would be able to understand – but after a few seconds her face lit up and the smile she had given him was her most beautiful one yet – and he made a promise to himself then that he would pursue whatever it was that was between them after this whole thing was over. Satisfied with what she had come to achieve, Sakura then slipped out of his room as quietly as she came.

"I want you alive at the end of all this, Sasuke-kun," she had said before they parted ways the next morning, and Sasuke is excited at the prospect of having _something_ and _someone_ to look forward to for the first time after battle. For the first time in a long time, Sasuke allows himself to see a future that doesn't involve him being alone. He allows himself to see a future with enchanting green eyes and a too-bright smile, with pink hair splayed on his pillow and days that only spelled happiness.

They turn a corner, eventually arriving at a giant, heavily carved wooden door. Naruto's fingers twitch, but before he can lay a curious hand on the door, Hinata stops him.

"Stop, Naruto," she says harshly, omitting the affectionate suffix, taking Sasuke by surprise. He knows he shouldn't be – he has seen her fight and hold her own and knows that she is strong – but he finds it amusing that she can switch between two personalities so easily. To Sasuke, Hinata is kind and quiet and shy - always carrying herself with an air of naiveté – so to see her take charge when they are not in battle is refreshing. He wonders if all Elven women are raised like this.

"The door only opens if you touch it a certain way. Anything out of the sequence will set off traps. And you'll blow our cover." He watches as Naruto physically gulps, taking a step back. Sasuke's eyes watch with fascination as Hinata traces the Elven words carved into the door in a slow and methodical manner, whispering words he doesn't understand. Where her fingers brush, light shoots into the crevices, and she takes a step back and they watch as the carvings re-arrange themselves before the door slowly opens.

"Woahhh…this is awesome, Hinata-chan," Naruto says, dumbstruck as they follow her into the chamber. The giant door closes behind them as quietly as it opened, and Sasuke finds himself enchanted by Elven magic. He briefly wonders if Sakura would indulge him in more stories of her people's magic once this is all over.

"Keep your eyes open, Naruto, Sasuke. We're close. One more chamber, and we'll be inside Konoha." He watches as her expression becomes grim and her pale irises harden the way only a battle-weary soldiers' does, and he feels adrenaline thrum through his veins. He absentmindedly caresses Kusanagi's hilt again – the way he always does before battle.

…

"Fuck, dobe. Can't you do anything right?" Sasuke asks as he narrowly misses the swing of an axe. Naruto compensates by throwing a dagger into the elf's thigh, giving Sasuke the opportunity to slit his neck with Kusanagi.

Their ambush had gone well – they'd quietly taken out thirty, maybe forty elves – until Naruto knocked over an ornate vase, alerting everybody to their presence. Sasuke can hear the noise of battle coming from outside the walls, and sends a quiet prayer to whatever Gods existed for Sakura's safety.

"Dobe!" Naruto dodges the flying arrow just in time, and in an instant, the three of them are surrounded.

"Hinata-sama? What are you doing here? And with _men?"_ One of them says.

"My loyalty lies with Sakura-hime, the rightful heir to the throne. I could ask you the same. What are you doing here, supporting the man who killed our king?"

"Kabuto-sama was the stronger candidate, Hinata-sama. You have to understand that this is all in Konoha's best interest. We may respect you, and what's left of the Hyuuga, but you know what we must do if you choose to fight us."

" _Dirthara-ma,"_ Hinata says coldly. Sasuke doesn't know what it means, but he watches as their expressions change. They look at each other, uneasy, before someone shouts "For Kabuto-sama!" And then they are all charging forward. Sasuke deflects a sword with his Kusanagi, shattering a kneecap with a strong kick and as the elf falls, Hinata takes him down with an arrow aimed at his eye. Naruto charges forward, beheading two elves before locking swords with another. He headbutts him, and the force of it sends the elf to his back, and Sasuke doesn't stop to think before slicing his guts open. By now, Hinata has taken out all of the long-range elves, and Sasuke and Naruto stand back to back.

"Ready, teme?" A grunt is the only response Sasuke graces him with, before they move forward, drawing their swords. Seamlessly, they tuck into a roll, slicing their blades across flesh and bone as they go, taking out as many elves as they can with the help of Hinata's volley of arrows.

…

" _Art u na'din, Kabuto,"_ she hisses, voice cold and fuelled with rage. All around them, their kin are engaged in battle – kin killers are what they've become. The smell of blood and death surround them, and the battle cries of their people as they give their lives for their sworn leaders only makes the fire within her burn stronger.

Sakura and Kabuto slowly circle each other, daggers gripped tightly in their hands and even though Kabuto towers over her, he knows the threat she poses. He's grown up with her, seen her first hand in battle, knows what she can do if she chooses to use the Byakugo. The way she looks at him – with flashing green eyes and a snarl on her face – is enough to unsettle him. He charges first, because he can't afford to let her be on the offence – and they trade several blows, parrying and swinging their daggers. It's ironic, he thinks, _almost_ wistfully. They had trained together as children, and even when she started taking other lessons, ones that prepared her for the throne she would one day inherit, they'd been close. She'd always come to him in her spare time, and they'd train together. It was their way of bonding, of letting off steam they couldn't otherwise. He'd been fond of her once, Kabuto thinks, grip on his dagger tightening as he manages to nick the skin on her cheek. She'd been the sister he never had, the one person he knew who'd have his back – until the differences between them started becoming clear. He'd always be nothing more than an orphaned child, nothing more than a little boy Kizashi took pity on, no matter what he tried telling himself. _Kizashi._ That bastard had used him all along, and Kabuto had been foolish to think he could be the father he lost too young. Kizashi had made it clear, the day he gave him control over the army. _"I took you in because I saw potential in you. Sakura's life, and Konoha's safety are in your hands. And I will see to it personally that you wish you died an orphan if you fail. Len'alas lath'din."_

Sakura's defence is perfect as it always is, and Kabuto picks up his speed, hoping to eventually catch her off guard. He almost curses that they know each other's fighting styles so well, but his eyes glint at the thought of an even sweeter victory. She ducks a slash he attempts from above, and another one he aims from below, but she isn't quick enough to dodge a consecutive slicing arc he sends from her left, and he grins as he feels his dagger cut through muscle and tendon, her blood spraying across his face. She quickly gets up, and he thinks he sees a glimmer of sadness and disappointment in her eyes before her wound glows green, flesh slowly knitting back together.

"What happened, Kabuto? Where did we go wrong?" she asks sadly as she gets back into a defensive stance. He can't help but laugh at her words. " _Tel'abelas._ This," he says, arms gesturing around them, "has always been inevitable. Kizashi shouldn't have treated me like a tool."

"My father gave you a home!"

"He used me, Sakura! I was always just a pawn! Maybe you didn't look at me that way, but it's done now. If you say you'll follow me, I might let you live."

"Look around you, Kabuto. Your army is losing. Do the right thing, and you might just live to atone for your sins."

"Enough talk, Sakura. You cannot change my mind." And then he is rushing at her, daggers once again aimed to kill and once again, they are caught in a dance of offence and defence. Kabuto doesn't know how long they've been going at it – the cries around them all but fade as he focuses on Sakura – and he grits his teeth at the realisation that slowly, he is the one on the defence. She manages to side step the swing of his daggers, and in response she lashes out and lands a well-aimed punch to his jaw. The force of her hit is strong enough to send his glasses flying and for him to hear the sickening crack of bone. Sakura continues to advance on him, her rhombus tattoo glowing as the familiar black markings snake down her face. "I never wanted to do this, Kabuto," she says through clenched teeth, voice almost broken, as she takes advantage of his fallen state and kicks him in his chest, hard.

 _No, no no!_

Kabuto's vision is starting to swim as she drags him up by the collar of his shirt. He wheezes – _something's_ broken – and coughs up blood as she draws him closer.

"This," she says, arm drawing back for another hit, "Is for my father. Our father." He closes his eyes in a feeble attempt to block out the pain he knows is coming, when he hears Neji's voice.

"Sakura!"

She manages to bend over backwards just in time to avoid the flying axe sent her way. It causes her to lose her grip on Kabuto, though, and in an instant, she is surrounded by his men. Twenty, maybe thirty of them. Neji is making his way towards them, and she knows that she cannot afford to wait for his help. So she charges, trying to pick off as many as she can, and sucks in a deep breath as she plunges her dagger deep into the chest cavity of an elf who'd once been on her guard party. She yanks her dagger out just in time to meet the blade of another, and feels her heart skip a beat when she spots two other elves supporting an injured Kabuto.

She growls, and sends a chakra laden kick to the ground in desperation, and even though the earth underneath them trembles and cracks, it is not enough to stop them from throwing Kabuto onto the back of a horse. Sakura immediately turns her attention to the horse that is quickly gaining foot, but finds her path once again blocked. Neji arrives then, just in time, and she is about to tell him that they _need_ to give chase before Kabuto escapes, when he stops her. "Focus, Sakura. We're here to reclaim our home, not chase after vengeance. His time will come."

…

Naruto and Sasuke eventually make it out onto the field – they've got the inside of Konoha stabilised with Hinata's influence. It's clear there is no more fight in Konoha's army. Kabuto is nowhere to be seen, and Sasuke watches as Shikamaru's men line the remaining elves up. His heart soars when he spots her – bruised and bloodied and looking a little worse for wear – healing the injured. His feet seem grow a mind of their own as he finds himself taking hurried steps towards her.

He watches as she turns around when she senses his presence, emerald eyes glowing and lips tugging up into a smile. "Sasuke-kun!" She squeals and waves, and her child-like excitement sends a burst of affection through him. Fluttering feelings of pride fill his belly at their accomplishment. _Her_ accomplishment.

Sasuke doesn't know what's prompted him to do what he did, doesn't know if it was the right or wrong thing to do. All he knows is the yearning and desire and _need_ to feel her against him that flares in his belly. So he closes the distance between them, rough hands cupping her cheeks, and presses his lips against hers.

…

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this has taken so long, it was really hard for me to write and I lost the motivation halfway through. Having said that I'm excited for what's to come, so please let me know your thoughts. xoxo

 _Dirthara-ma – may you learn_

 _Art u na'din, Kabuto – I will kill you, Kabuto_

 _Len'alas lath'din – dirty child no one loves_

 _Tel'abelas – I'm not sorry_


End file.
